


Red Ribbon

by SassyLassy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild BDSM, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rutting, junkers being junkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: It's Valentines Day that means a day for celebrating and being with the one you love. For the Junkers, that means fucking like animals.This is also a gift for my good friend Squeakily! I hope you enjoy it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rincanpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/gifts).



"Couldn't make em any tighter, could ya Hog? Trying to cut the blood off from all me limbs are you?"

Junkrat was laid upon the mattress in the dimly lit hotel room that he and his bodyguard Roadhog had... acquired. After a long crime spree that had taken them all over the Southern coast of Australia it wasn't foreign for them to take a break. To lay low, avoid detection, and basically fuck like animals.

Today happened to be Valentines Day. A very commercialized holiday set aside to spend your hard earned cash on chocolate, flowers, and assorted things coloured pink, red, or white. All to communicate to your significant other about how much you love them. 

Junkrat hadn't believed it when Roadhog had first explained the holiday when the decorations and suggestions to buy jewelry began cropping up. What a waste of a day, almost as bad as Australia Day, in his book.

Yet Roadhog, this year, had spoken of celebrating. Thus it had led to Junkrat in his present state of being naked as the day he'd been born, tied in place thanks to some red ribbon. It held his wrists together, it was taught around his neck, some spiraled around his middle and he couldn't forget about the ribbon tied around the base of his erection. 

He attempted to wriggle himself just a bit, but found it difficult. Roadhog had even removed his peg leg, leaving his one good leg bent backwards so the base of his foot was pressing itself against the underside of his ass, and his stump left more or less alone save for a few decorative ribbon loops that ended on a cute little bow that was the icing on the cake.

A large hand reached down, its rough palm pressing itself down against Junkrats stomach, easily pinning him with little to no effort. The non reflective lenses of Roadhogs mask stared down at Junkrat, his breathing filtering through the mask on familiar breaths Junkrat found comfort in. The younger Junker gave a small giggle, trying to shift beneath his partners heavy hand. 

"Gonna take the mask off or what, mate? Gonna deny me that pretty face of yours?" He asked, half teasing, half honest. He could only count on his one flesh hand how many times he'd seen Roadhogs face, and two of those times was from when the large man had been going down on him.

"Shut up." 

"Oh Hog, you know just what to say to get me blood going!" Junkrat grinned. "Tell me to stay out of trouble, please!"

He didn't get what he wanted, instead Roadhogs pressing hand pressed further down his stomach to the fairly small prize that awaited his touch. Easily Roadhog wrapped his fist around it, giving it a firm squeeze which earned him a strangled, pleased grunt from Junkrat whose hips rocked upwards excitedly.

He really is excited for this.

The touch to his dick didn't last long and Junkrat made Roadhog aware of how frustrated he was by this choice of action. "What are ya doin'? Don't start then stop like that, what's he gonna think? You don't love him no more that's what, and today on Veterans Day!!"

"Valentines."

"What?"

"It's called Valentines Day." he explained helpfully as he unceremoniously allowed what one could call coveralls that didn't cover much at all fall to the ground.

"Whatever." Junkrat huffed before his body lurched with that of the mattress beneath him as Roadhog got on to join him. The back of his head was gripped by the back, and he barely had a moment to make a noise of surprise before his mouth was filled with Roadhogs already erect dick.

He shut his eyes and had himself breath through his nose since his mouth was now full. Eyes squeezing shut, Junkrat relinquished control to his bodyguard who had begun to bob his head for him. The length pushed itself deep as it could go, the swollen, pierced head already rubbing itself against the roof of Junkrats mouth. 

Above him Roadhog huffed through his mask, eyes downcast to watch Junkrats seemingly endless prattling coming to a momentary end. He allowed the wet warmth and pinch of teeth against his sensitive skin to urge his hips to thrust forward, earning a muffled sound from Junkrat.

He knew he was fine though. The talkative rat had a good mouth, and no gag reflex to speak of. Once he'd almost swallowed his own detonator without gagging on it.

The thrusts into his mouth were met by Junkrats tongue, curling itself against the underside, keeping it wet but also every so often grating his teeth along the flesh. He was well versed as to how Roadhog liked it, and the more biting and scratching the better. He could already taste the pre dribbling against his tongue and if he could, he'd boast about how quick Roadhog was getting.

Eyes opening he saw not much, save for the tattooed stomach of his bodyguard. He saw the hairs beneath it as they trailed downwards but he saw little else. Junkrat squeezed his eyes tight, closed his lips closely around the thickness, and sucked.

But before the ending came, Roadhog pulled back. Thin white pre trailed, mixed with spit, and clung to Junkrats mouth and chin. He spluttered at the loss of it, coughing his now cleared throat, and shot his bodyguard a hard glare. "What, not enough teeth?" He asked.

His answer was Roadhogs large hands once more man handling his lower half. Junkrat squirmed, wriggling, and letting out a sharp gasp as he felt a coolness touch against his burning hot body. When had he brought out the lube? Didn't matter, since it was now being spread down between his cheeks aided by those large fingers.

"Oi mindful! Yer pinkies bigger than my dick!" Junkrat sqwarked as he was rolled onto this front. He blinked a few times, unable to turn his head to look back at Roadhog, but still giggled excitedly. "Oooh are we doing it hoggy style, Roady?" 

No such thing as doggy style, not between these two. But instead of being taken from behind as he was expecting to be, Junkrat felt the length of Roadhogs erection press itself up against the underbelly of his own. This delighted him, as he felt the weight of Roadhogs belly press against his lower back and uttered a pleased little noise. The friction, the hot, hard skin rubbing against it, as well as the friction of the ribbon around his arousal, was quite new. 

How badly did he want to turn his head to look up at Roadhog right now? Incredibly. But the positioning made it impossible for him to do it, that ribbon was tougher than he thought it was, it kept him tightly held in place and he could only shamelessly thrust his hips downwards against the heat burning beneath his erection. It was squeezing his balls too, but a pleasant kind of squeeze that he welcomed with a heavy, loud moan.

“Oh Hoggy Hoggy Hoggy,” he panted weakly, “If you keep that up I just might blow my load sooner than I thought...” so much for being young and virile. He felt tight and taut just from Roadhog fucking his mouth, and now teasing him with what could be inside him but instead was dallying about on the outside. Not that it wasn’t appreciated for it was, he was loving the sensation, but he would love having Roadhog deep within him instead of on the outside.

Behind him, Roadhog offered him a grunt of bemusement. Old dogs knew tricks young ones didn’t, after all, and he may have tied the ribbon around Junkrat’s cock a little purposely tight. Not to hurt him no, but to make the act of ejaculation more than a challenge for him. He was going to draw this out, long as he knew he could at least. He could feel Junkrat’s cock twitching above his own, felt the pressure of his body as he attempted to gain more friction by pressing downwards.

But, he was an animal, right? He had needs, and that lubed up hole of Junkrats was just begging for a filling as was the rest of him. Roadhog exhaled deeply, his breath filtered by his mask, and he slowly dragged himself away from Junkrats body. He could already hear the young Junker starting to complain so he pushed him from his front onto his side, his useless stub of a leg was positioned upwards, pressing it against his stomach as he spread him.

“That’s it,” Junkrat moaned hungrily, lifting his head as best as he could from his new position to look down at the action. He watched as that throbbing piece of meat vanished down between him and he felt the penetration. It sent ripples up his body, as it squeezed its way in. Even with the assistance of the lube and having taken Roadhog on more than several occasions, the initial push was always a rush of pain mixed with pleasure. He loved it. Junkrat could only articulate how he felt by screaming out, chest burning, body alight.

The position pinned his good leg beneath him, but that was fine, as he allowed Roadhog to again take over the business of the initial act. Roadhog hadn’t even allowed his body a moment to adjust, instead he’d pulled out almost entirely before he all but slammed himself back in. He did this a good solid few times, Junkrat crying out with every penetration before he seemed to settle at last within him.

Cries turned to whimpers and heavy moans, Junkrat a very audible partner when it came down to it. Not that anyone would be surprised by this fact. But tonight he was being very vocal, to the point any poor neighbor trying to relax could probably hear a collection of grunts, whines, whimpers, and most certainly the moans that were mixed with Roadhogs name. Well, not his name name, but his name that Junkrat knew him by.

Roadhog watched as Junkrats body reacted; the strength of his thrusts bounced him upwards against the bedding, before he pulled him back down to ensure the next thrust would echo the same motion. He was only partly on the bed, one knee on, the other on the ground, which made it a bit easier giving their positioning. He could feel his cock twitch excitedly, squeezed from all sides by Junkrats body as he pleasured both himself, and the other man.

And he knew how to angle Junkrat just so that he could assault his prostate, as well. He knew he’d found it when Junkrats voice began to break. When his breath would be stolen from him mid moan. When his whole body began to convulse and twitch, as best as it could under the restraints of the ribbon, Roadhog knew he was drooling behind his mask just as much as Junkrat was. It was a good sight, Junkrat prone, tied up, at his mercy like this.

For anyone else, he’d have none. But Junkrat... he loved him. Few could see it. Even less believed it. You’d have to know where to look, to see that Roadhog loved his ‘boss’ just as much as Junkrat loved him in turn. While the first time they’d fucked it hadn’t been love, it had been little more than lust and want of human contact that wouldn’t turn around and stab them at a moment’s notice. Now though, however rough this may look to an outside, it was their love making.

On a day like Valentine’s Day, no less. He was getting weak in his old age, clearly.

He came faster than he thought he would, exhaling a hard breath as he spilled out within Junkrats body. But he pulled back, all while he was still dribbling, and sprayed some of it across Junkrat and the bed. Roadhog guided his erection down to rub itself against Junkrats still tied one, the Junker arching as best he could, whimpering. “Roadie, Roadie mate... c’mon let... I gotta cum please, please Roadie please...” he was begging, eyes squeezed shut, body trembling.

“What if I didn’t...” Roadhog asked, voice deep and filtered in the mask. “What if I kept you tied. Fucked you again. Kept fucking you, using your limp, weak, whimpering body to fill you again and again as many times as I want and still didn’t let you go. Or cum. What would you do?”

“Christ mate, I’d probably die. You want that, do ya? Me dead?” he asked, frantically.

Roadhog chuckled behind the mask, before reaching a hand up and slowly pulled it free of his face. There it was, the face Junkrat had only seen so few times. An aged face, thick lips ripe for a good kissing (or fucking), swirling tattoos that stood out on his bristly double chin. A nose that was wide, thick, having been broken many times in the past. And those eyebrows, they were like a curtain falling over a dramatic scene that was Roadhogs eyes. They were intense, for lack of a better word. Focused. Like a hawk watching a field below for a scampering rat.

He chuckled, teeth with a glint of gold from one or two, before reaching down and undid the ribbon around Junkrats cock. It had an almost instant reaction; the Junker twitched, moaned, and made a mess over his belly and the bed. Junkrat lay flat as he could upon his back now, face red, flushed with perspiration and desire. He felt warm all over, complete, and full. 

“Ahhhh...” he exhaled, before blinking, and jerked his head up as best he could. “...you lettin’ me go now, right?”

His answer was Roadhogs silent, intense, gaze. He offered little to no other reaction, not a sliver to give away what he was thinking. That is, until the smile. One corner of his lips twitched, and curved up a little to show a small, sly, playful smile. “And what if I didn’t?” he asked, slowly beginning to bend forward, over Junkrat’s pinned body. “What if I said... I’m not letting you go yet?”

“Round two already?” Junkrat asked, blinking his eyes in an almost comical fashion.

“Round two. Spread em.”

“Oh Hoggy, you know _just_ what to say~!”


End file.
